How the hell did this happen?
by Flower Crown Of Poppy
Summary: Dawn has woke up in bed next to silent hill character she doesn't care about, James Sunderland! JamesXOC


Eighteen year old Dawn Smidt, sat in front of her laptop bored out of her mind.

The brunette stared at Facebook, just scrolling passed pictures of her friends at parties and whatnot. Her page was just covered with the stupid pictures the girl was beyond annoyed. How could people post 30 selfies in five minutes was way over her.

Finally she made it past those and began seeing posts from the game pages she liked. Dawn laughed at the goofy things and clicked like on nearly all of them.

Dawn came across one picture that said, The main character in the last game you just play is now your spouse how screwed are you? Many comments said things like, Leon Kennedy so I'm good, Sub Zero! I'm not gay! and so on. Dawn had commented on who her spouse was. James Sunderland? No way man! That's right Silent Hill 2 was the last game she played, Dawn really didn't care for the game but only played it for the hell of it.

Dawn rather of had Chis Redfield, Leon Kennedy, Link, Smoke. Guys she thought was hot. Not James Sunderland, Dawn found him completely boring! And if she was married to him that stupid Laura would be her step daughter! No no no! The thought of it all made Dawn shiver in her seat.

The eighteen year old shut of her laptop and make her way to her Silent Hill themed bedroom. Dawn smile proudly at the room after all, most fans would kill for this room! Complete with Robbie Rabbit stuffed toys, posters for every single Silent Hill game, rugs and curtains! That's just to name a few.

Dawn reached into her dresser and pulled out her prized . A heather shirt night shirt with green shorts. The teen quickily changed into the tossing her other clothes elsewhere. She crawled under the covers and turned on the T.V all that was Advertisements for make up, blenders and food. Then again it was two in the morning. Dawn just watched the one about make up until she fell asleep.

Dawn woke up to find it pouring down rain and thundering. she groaned and placed her pillow over her head. She laid there mentally cursing the rain, until something moved beside her. Dawn though she imagined until it happned again and it seemed to move closer to her.

Her heart stopped and time felt like it had froze. Did somebody break in her apartment? The poor girl was scared to death! An arm wrapped around her wraist pulled her close. That's when she pulled of the pillow and tried to break loose.

"Well damn. If you were not in the mood you could have said so, A male voice said beside her.

Dawn froze. That voice was familar...too familar. "How the hell are you!" Dawn demanded.

A person rose up next to her. A man who was about late twenties early thirties, his hair was a dark blond and eyes were green.

Dawn's blue eyes examined him, finally after she was done with that she spoke.

"Who the hell are you and why are you in my bed! More importantly how did get in my apartment?!"

The man stared at her confused. "Babe what are you talking about? We have not lived in a apartment since we got married."

"Married?" Dawn repeated. "The hell you talking man!"

"Dawn. Its me your hubsand?" James.

"Excuse me?" Dawn said now getting angry.

"Its me your hubsand James Sunderland!" James said slowly.

Dawn's head felt like was about to busted. "This is a horrid dream I'm going back to sleep." Dawn turned away from James who was poking her asking if she was all right.

_Knock Knock! "_Dawn, Dad are guys okay?" a little girls voice echoed from the otherside of the bedroom door.

"Yes, Laura we are fine Dawn is feeling a little off is all." James answered.

"Wait!" Dawn shot up turning to him. "Did you say Laura!"

Thats when Laura came inside the room. "He sure did!" The little blonde hair blue eyed girl jumped on Dawn and James's bed.

"Maybe she is hungry? I know I am." Laura said bouncing up and down.

"May be after all she can get ditzy with an empty stomach." James chuckled.

Dawn said nothing at all, she could not understand what was happening.

_Bark!_

Dawn looked down to see a shiba inu looking at her.

"Mira!" Laura exclaimed and picked the dog up. Mira ran straight to Dawn and licked her cheek.

Dawn groaned and flopped back down. How the hell did this happen!


End file.
